A Pirate's Tale
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Sasuke gets more than he bargained for when he decided to rape his newest crew member. It became the day the Sharingan - Mightiest Pirate Ship - sunk. KibaXNaru


_WOOOPIEE!! I have my Computer and Laptop back!! My mom and dad got annoyed with me and took away my 'privileges' but yeah what ever, I am back with new stories! If there's any confusion, the story is being told by a crew member aboard the ship 'Sharingan.' Everything that he's saying has already happened and he's recalling the events from memory. The person telling the story up till the end is the same pirate but you'll find out that there's someone else on the sidelines also watching everything that went on. So basically story takes place as the Era of Piracy comes to and end and Pirates reluctantly welcome a new time. I'll make a sub heading if the narrative voice ever changes! Thanks for reading! [=_

_**Disclaimer:**__ NOOOOO Piracy, you hath forsaken me! Why? *Cries* Uugh NO! I will not cry… *Unsuccessfully wipes away tears that are threatening to spill.* I swear I'm going to own Naruto. All I have to do is raid the Ship of Anime and my crew and I will steal the characters… Mwahahah! They will be mine Damnit… All MINE!!_

_**Crew:**__ What did you say?_

_**Me (Pirate/Captain!):**__ I said ours of course… Don't be silly, of course I said ours! ^.^;_

_**Crew:**__ Pft Whatever… On with the story!_

**xXx !~*..A Pirate's Tale..*~! xXx**

* * *

"Aargh, this bar be the best place to violate useless sea beauties." The atmosphere around the room was rogue. It reminded me of something one would see nowadays in a disorganised 'host's house' except there's nothing sanitary about this place.

"Ai, ai I hear what you're saying laddie but me thinks that you're too young to be associating yourself with these diseased fowl women." A man with dirty silver hair held an unconscious woman by the wrist. His comment sprawled laughter along our crew's table because everyone already knew he preferred the stick to anything else.

"We all know if this were men you'd be saying something else ai?" More laughter erupted through the bar as we all gave our leader the eye. I say leader but he had absolutely zero status within Sharingan. However, he was one of the best damn Pirates any of us had seen in our entire lives and for that he earned some respect from our great Captain. As the conversations continued, I reluctantly walked away from all the laughter and jokes in favour of clearing my head in a slightly secluded corner. I choked a couple of times after inhaling the sure-to-be poisonous air in the room.

The bar reeked of alcohol, tabacco and piss. Prostitutes swayed their way from man to man wanting to earn as little money as they could during such hard times. Bloody men lay in heaps against the wall. They weren't necessarily dead, just unconscious. I pitied them for when they would wake up, if they did, they'd be left with nothing. Not even the clothes on their backs.

Welcome to the tale of a Pirate. You'll see that sometimes, the rulers of the sea have much more to offer than the treasures of their plunders.

"Ai Ho, Ai Ho." Fellow members in my crew chanted and sang a famous sea chantey _(A/N Is it called like Pirate's chantey or something like that, my spelling is like really horrible lately so I'm not sure.. Maybe it has an accent on the 'e'? Hmm carrying on)_as our Captain came into the bar, a young female prostitute in his hands. She had weird kind of pink hair and a big forehead but Captain never really cared much for women. He used them to get his release and then made them walk the plank. This one here has been lucky; she gets to leave with her life.

"Come here Shikamaru." Our most feared captain, Uchiha Sasuke dropped the limp body of the nameless girl to the ground with a thud. Several of the crew members rushed to her unconscious body wanting to have their way with her too before we would have to depart back to sea.

"Ai Cap'ain" A tall man with a slender figure is our Captain's consultant. His name is Shikamaru Nara and the entire crew is extremely loyal to him. He's easy going and threats everyone with respect though he's much higher in the ranks than we are.

"Has the slave trade began, I was thinking of bringing aboard the ship a real beauty this time and not something as pink and vile as the last one." Captain Uchiha spoke in his usual monotone voice, pointing at the girl that was being violated on the floor by seven other members of our large crew. I should probably have reconsidered my earlier statement for there was no way a single girl would survive having her insides ripped apart by_ very_ eager Pirates. As Captain stared at the men, they all abruptly stopped seeing if he had any displeasure with them before continuing their 'business.' It was inevitable how we cowered at the sight of this man whom was at least a decade younger than most of us excluding me and my companions of course...

As our captain continued to consult with Nara Shikamaru, a loud crash brought everyone's attention to the doorway.

There by the door lay the most beautiful kind of person we've never seen in our lives. The boy scurried from the floor in a normal pirate's attire. I could see Captain's attention drawn to the young boy and I instantly worried for him for if Captain were to bring him aboard our ship he would surely have to walk the plank in due time. The boy had perfectly tan skin which was unusual for the time of year. His golden locks framed his mesmerising azure eyes. Over some of his golden locks, he wore a crimson red bandana as most crew members did.

"Fuck you asshole! I quit your stupid crew you low life Pirate." The boy spat back at the large man holding him by the neck. I saw his eyes flash red but immediately shrugged it of as my imagination. There's a Pirate's Legend that there's one person in the entire sea with red eyes and he brought bad news to every ship he accommodated. Kyuubi Nine-tails was the notorious name of the mysterious man. No one ever lived long enough to see him twice after setting foot on their voyage for every ship he had travelled with sank to the depths of the ocean barely leaving any survivors.

The person who looked to be his captain growled within his throat as he slammed the boy into the wall besides the door. Other crew members hurriedly got out of the way not wanting to end their insignificant lives through the errors of an ungrateful youngster. We were hardly terrified of anything after being true to out Captain for so long so everyone in our crew watched amusedly as the captain brought his hands down to the boy's manhood and pressed hard against it causing the boy to yelp in mild surprise and pain. The much larger man smirked at his captive and slammed his tongue on the boy's neck biting and sucking him as everyone continued to watch. I saw Captain sneer beside me and retreated back slightly. He walked calmly over to the man and used his brute strength to pull the captor of the defenceless boy.

"What are you doing? He says he quits your crew and I'll be damned if he doesn't live with _me_ and _my _crew." The blonde boy slowly opened his eyes wondering who the stranger was who was speaking on his behalf as the life was still being choked out of him. As soon as his eyes met captain's, I could have sworn that I saw the red flicker through those azure eyes but again thought nothing of it at the time. He immidiately pulled his face from Captain's line of vision in favour of staring intently at me.

Laughter erupted throughout the bar as the captor laughed at my Captain's threat.

"And who be you to take away what is mine? I shall make you pay for such a smart ass remark. Know your place laddie." I momentarily pitied the poor fool who spoke back to my Captain. Clearly this one hadn't been a pirate long for he did not understand why everyone in the bar suddenly fell silent and sent him sympathetic looks. Captain Uchiha hardly gave the poor sap anytime to comprehend what was going on as he pulled the trigger of his silver revolver. As the man dropped lifelessly to the ground, the bar seemed to become more animated as Captain turned around to glare at any one who dare watch him with curious gazes as he talked to his possibly new prey. The boy sat in the puddle of blood of his former boss before Captain Uchiha hoisted him up and sat him on one of the table tops. Our crew members instantly scurried out of the Captain's way giving him enough space to stand observantly in front of the boy.

"What be your name boy?" He asked in that silky smooth voice of his that seemed to be hypnotising the poor victim.

"U-Uzumaki N-N-Naruto." The boy cleared his throat awkwardly as he stared at our Captain's endless onyx eyes. His voice was still raspy from having his life choked out of him.

"You can call be Captain Uchiha from now on." The boy nodded his head solemnly not finding it within himself to argue with our Captain.

"That be a good boy." He patted the male who looked even younger than him on the head slightly and frowned when he saw the angry red marks the deceased man had made on the perfectly golden neck he was soon enough going to make his.

"You, Kiba take him with you to the ship. When you enter Sharingan I want you to bring him to my cabin after making sure he's eaten something nutritious and washed himself thoroughly." I nodded my head as my Captain gave me an order. Downing the rest of my rum, I hurriedly put the boy on my shoulders and waited for of some of my fellow crew members to do the same with their liquor so we could occupy the small boat we would have to row to get to the ship. As he fell asleep on my shoulder, I heard him quietly mention the name of our Captain's beloved Ship. Looking around to see if any of my companions had heard him, I silently laid him onto the small boat that would take us back to 'Sharingan.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Let's have our way with him quickly before the Captain comes over. It looks like he has a small penis." I shook my head at my friend Sai. I didn't want him to get into any trouble with the Captain just because he can't control his sexual frustration. I valued the lives of all my friends sometimes more than they themselves did.

"Sai not with this one; you saw how the Captain was looking at him, don't get yourself killed like Genma. That was tragic enough as it was, I wouldn't be able to cope if he killed you too." Sai nodded his head slowly not wanting to go against the Captain by defiling something he really seemed to want.

"Hey Naruto, how're you feeling?" I overheard his name when he was talking to the Captain. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Sai had already slipped something into his earlier drink. I turned to frown at my friend and he shrugged his shoulders innocently at me.

"My head hurts. Can I have some water please?" I shook my head in the positive. Not trusting Sai to get the water and definitely not trusting him to stay in the same room alone as the blonde, I called out to one of my trusty comrades Shino asking him to bring some fresh water. Not even seconds later, he walked calmly into the room with a big jar of the liquid in his hand. We watched bewilderedly as the blonde boy downed a quarter of it in one big gulp. Watching our faces he grinned sheepishly and slightly awkwardly.

"Heh heh sorry, I was really thirsty. Throat felt dry." I looked down at him reassuringly before leading him towards the shower stalls at the bottom of the ship.

"It's okay. By the way, my name is Inuzuka Kiba." Pointing a steady finger at Sai who was still following us, I introduced him also accordingly. "The penis obsessed freak that wants to fuck you over there is Root Sai."

"How vulgar you be matie." He said but waved back none the less. Noticing that Shino had already left us be, I shrugged before introducing him anyways. "The guy who brought you the water is Aburame Shino." He nodded his head grinning slightly as he tried to get up. "You should have a good wash and change out of those blood stained clothes before the Captain gets back." I poked at one of the many blotches of crimson that was drying on his dirty attire. He grumbled insanities about how big of an ass his other captain had been, but that didn't mean he wanted the man dead. I noticed he had a very colourful vocabulary when addressing anyone even someone of Captain Uchiha's status. When I walked him to the washing stalls, he stopped me outside the door and explained that he needed some of his privacy. I obliged with his request and threw him a dirty brown coloured towel while I waited patiently outside the door so no one – mainly SAI – wouldn't come barging into the room.

_(Third person Narrative) With Naruto in the stalls …_

The blonde went to the stall furthest away from the door just in case the Pirate with shaggy brown hair was listening in on him having a wash. It wouldn't be the first time it happened though he vaguely wondered what he felt when he stared into his chocolate brown eyes. The sensation had almost been the same as with _him_. 'NO!' he said firmly to himself. He wouldn't think about that person, reminiscing over the past always left a dull ache throbbing in his heart. After several minutes of mental battles, sighing, the blonde pirate slowly brought his hand to his hardened member. It had been a while since he had his release and though it was against his will, his deceased captain had been successful in giving him a throbbing hard-on. Slowly dabbing his hands in the water, he glided his fingers to his member and used the liquid as a method of lubrication while stroking himself.

He stifled the moans that were desperately trying to escape his throat as he continued to stroke himself with precision and accuracy. Being onboard a pirate ship without any girls left a man having to use his fist to pleasure himself.

"Ah, Nnn." As he continued to pump himself, harder and faster, the blonde saw pre-cum ooze sensually out of his narrow slit. He fingered the slit with his thumb before setting his pace once more. He felt the familiar feeling build in his stomach as he felt himself reach the pique of orgasm.

With a louder moan than what he would have been comfortable with seeing as someone was standing outside the door, he came into his hands. Ribbons of semen shot out of his softening member into his fist and the wall of the stall. He tried to cool his heated face and clean the semen of the wall when someone burst through the door.

_Back to Narrative Voice – Kiba – As we now know… _

I don't know what kind of emotion it was that overwhelmed me when I saw him at the end of the stalls still holding his manhood, faced flushed, and semen coating his fingers. I looked around the dirty room trying to see if there was anyone else there I could have missed earlier on. Without even knowing what I was doing, my legs had willed my body towards him. He backed away and as if possessed with lust, I stalked towards him successfully backing him towards the wall. He flushed harder when I pressed my clothed body against his stark naked skin. My eyes glazed over enough to still make the outline of his whiskered cheeks. I ran my hands gently along the scars as my face inched closer and closer to his. I felt his breath hitch in his throat as my lips finally descended on his. I kissed him with all the passion I had in me for he simply took my breath away. Sure I looked like a hypocrite after having warned my friends to stay away from him but even _you_ would have done the same if you'd walk into a scene as sexy and provocative as I'd walked into.

"Kiba, w-what are you doing?" I felt his breath hot against my skin and couldn't help the shudder that coursed through my body with the vibrations of his speech. He didn't look scared anymore at seeing me there, just slightly curious as to what I was willing to do to him. Never having much common sense to begin with, I pressed my lips to his neck; biting and sucking the tender flesh but not leaving a mark for I was positive Captain would notice and make everyone walk the plank until someone confessed.

I gently guided his hand to my now rock hard member allowing him to take in my size and rub over the sensitive bulge sexually.

Without warning, he dropped to his knees and hurriedly undid the buttons of my three quarter trousers. He took my entire length into his mouth and I moaned deeply and sensually at how hot his cavern was. I gazed with lust filled eyes as his head bobbed up and down on my shaft while curious hands gripped and fondled my ball sacs.

A few deep thrusts and I fisted my hands in a forest of golden locks watching with a hazy and cloudy vision as my dick disappeared into his mouth then reappeared only to be swallowed whole by that sinful mouth. He dipped his tongue into the slit and gave extra hard sucks.

Feeling my stomach clench and unclench as I felt my orgasm build in its depths, I thrust wildly into his mouth and watched with satisfaction as my seeds trickled out the sides of his mouth. He greedily swallowed what he could and licked around my member trying to find any of my semen that managed to escape his mouth. He lapped it all up before grinning up at me.

"We better get cleaned up." I was glad that my voice sounded calmer and stronger than I felt because that was the most blissful orgasm I think I had ever experienced in my life. It would probably remain the best. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't, knowing in the back of my mind that I would gain emotions for him when I knew I shouldn't… Sighing, I grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the barrel of water content with the way the cold liquid cooled my skin.

We washed each other off quickly before hurriedly sneaking into the crew's cabin. I burrowed him some of my clothes seeing as his own where drenched and soaked with blood. He wore the shirt I gave him which fell loosely from his shoulders as his body was definitely smaller than mine. Sighing I told him to take the shirt of and instead burrowed one of the black ones from Sai. I would have to apologise for it later.

As soon as we were dressed and ready to eat, we heard the signals of the bells sounding the arrivals of our feared Captain. We instantly loaded our trays with food as not to fall suspicious because we were the only once who had yet to eat anything and I remembered Captain specifically giving me orders to make sure he ate something nutritious _before bringing him to his cabin_. I sighed again into the turkey leg I was munching on.

Captain never joined us for any meals because he had the best foods in his cabin. It was a surprise to the rest of the crew members when the our pale leader stepped into the dining room but not to me as I had the feeling he would be coming in to inspect whether I had done my job correctly in taking care of his new prey.

"You follow me." He pointed a long, slender pale finger at Naruto while his face remained calm and impassive. I heard the crew cheer and whistle as Naruto hesitantly pushed himself from his chair. He looked at me with what I swear could have been regret and slight fear before reluctantly walking towards the Captain. It would seem that this boy knew something the rest of us didn't.

Trying to distract myself from the golden pirate, I thought about the history of Sharingan. According to tales from my father, the Ship had once been Captain Uchiha Itachi's. He had taken Kyuubi as his mate without knowing of the curse. The ship had nearly fallen but didn't. The same thing could not be said however for the previous Captain as he still drowns in the layers of sand at the bottom of the Ocean. Tired of thinking about death and tragedy, I made my way towards the crew's cabin in order to get some well deserved sleep. My thoughts were plagued with images of what Captain would be doing to Naruto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_(Third person Narrative) Sasuke and Naruto in Captain's Cabin… _

"You already know why you're here right?" Sasuke asked sitting down crossed leg on his piano stool. The blonde tried to stay oblivious by acting like he didn't even though he knew perfectly well what the other wanted from him.

"You want my trust and companionship?" He shrugged hoping the captain couldn't see through his act. If the man standing before him was who he thought him to be, he was sure that the captain could tell he was lying. His next words confirmed the blonde's confirmations.

"Don't play with me Naruto. I knew what you did with Kiba. I should have him killed for touching the captain's property." For the first time since entering the room, Sasuke's onyx orbs clashed with Naruto's azure blue. The blonde pulled his face away from the Sasuke's lone of vision frowning steadily at the door.

"Don't touch him." Naruto practically ground out causing the arrogant captain to smirk.

"And what if I do? I can't believe you're already growing feelings for someone you just met; don't you think that to be absurd Naruto?" He stood from the stool and proceeded to back the boy against the bed. Naruto ran and was about to run out the door when he felt the weight of the Uchiha pinning him firmly against the wooden door. He had a sense of déjà vu as he stared solemnly at the wooden object that brought pain to his already crumbling heart. 'All Uchiha's are the same' he thought as small tear streaks fell down his face. He remembered the boy named Gaara who was murdered with Itachi's revolver the same one Sasuke used on his late captain just because Naruto had connected with him. He wasn't going to let Kiba die so he made a gesture to show his defeat.

"That's a good boy. See it wasn't so hard to fall to the feet of your _Captain_." The Uchiha led him back to the bed with much arrogance and possessiveness in his grip.

He stripped Naruto of the clothes he was wearing and spread his legs. Sasuke removed his captain's gear leaving him in only black trousers and a white puffy button up shirt. He pulled his manhood completely out his trousers watching as the member throbbed against his torso. The raven haired captain slowly stalked to his prey before climbing up on top of him.

"You know I remember you from before you were captain." Sasuke stopped his movements to stare at the blonde's face. He knew it looked familiar but he shrugged it off knowing that he would definitely remember such a physique.

He shrugged off the comment as the blonde being delusional and wanting to use any tricks he could to escape the situation.

Without warning, Sasuke thrust himself into the golden pirate gasping out as the tight heat enveloped him. Naruto screamed in pure agony. No pain mixed with pleasure; just raw, burning pain. He attempted trashing around and flailing his arms but found that the movements hurt his rear with a vengeance and left a burning sensation. Sasuke watched satisfactory as blood pooled on the white silk sheets. He pounded mercilessly into the blonde moaning, smirking as the other screamed in pure agony.

"It wouldn't hurt this bad if only you'd cooperated and not brought up my past; you wished this upon yourself boy." The blood worked as lubrication which eased the pain Naruto was feeling but he still felt his insides being ripped and shredded apart. He laughed inwardly almost ironically as he thought this was how he was going to die. He was loosing so much blood. Pathetic!

Sasuke could feel his orgasm building and he held it back slightly allowing himself multiple hard thrusts before shooting his load deep inside the blonde.

He pulled out watching as a mixture of blood and semen ran down the blonde's perfectly tanned thigh.

Naruto wept silently into the pillow before turning to face the man who had caused him so much pain. He knew what was to come now. Anytime he'd been raped, something terrible always happened to the ship and crew he was travelling with. His father before dying had explained that it was a curse his mother put on his to punish anyone who dare hurt her son. Another idea ran through Naruto's hazy mind as he continued to lose an excessive amount of blood.

Naruto slowly brought his hands to his face as he traced the whisker like marks. He coughed loudly, his voice sounding painfully weak, hoarse and strained from shouting so much in protests to Sasuke's violation. His voice snapped the raven's attention back towards him. Sasuke stared at m questioningly before slowly walking towards the broken boy on the bed.

"Do you remember, your brother gave me those." The blonde slowly traced the whiskers on his left cheeks. The raven's eyes went wide as he slowly and steadily came closer to the blonde. Putting Sasuke's hand on the other's cheeks, tears sprang from the victim's eyes. "You gave me these." Sasuke sprang out of Naruto's touch as realisation finally dawned upon him. The blonde's beautiful cobalt eyes started to turn a dangerous crimson colour; the colour of fresh blood.

"Kyuubi." The captain's eyes grew multiple sizes. He stayed unmoving for a few seconds before he started to panic. Before his mind could focus on the blonde to make sure he wasn't just imagining things, one of his crew's member burst into the room. His consultant to be exact. Nara Shikamaru had been said to be with Sasuke since the death of the previous captain.

"Cap'ain she's sinking." It took the raven a second or two to realise that Shikamaru was talking about the ship. The brunette stopped his panicking when he saw Naruto drenched in blood. He took in the crimson eyes and he snapped his attention to Sasuke glaring at him with the wrath of a thousand suns.

"You fucking didn't Uchiha!" Sasuke focussed his glare on anything but Shikamaru. He knew he'd just killed his entire crew by raping the blonde.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" He hesitantly regained his composure and grasped Shikamaru's hand within his own and left the room. The Nara consultant tried to go back for the blonde but also knew that any attempts of escaping the curse would be futile and have deathly consequences.

_Back to Narrative Voice – Kiba – As we now know! …_

I immediately ran to his side when I saw him there half unconscious on the bed covered on what was most likely his own blood.

"Naruto. _Naruto!_ The ship's sinking. We need to get out of here. **NOW!**" I tried to pull the blonde up only to have Naruto hiss and wince in pain.

"You seriously don't think you'll be able to get to safety _and _save me do you?" His smiled but I saw the sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Don't even say that you selfish asshole. You don't give someone a blowjob and expect them to forget about you." I sneered once again failing to pick the blonde up without causing him an excessive amount of pain.

I watched slightly appaled when Naruto's voice suddenly turned icy cold, freezing the life blood that flowed through my body. I saw the truth in his words after he's spoken them for I had had the same thoughts ever since dinner. "How can _you_ call _me_ selfish when you were willing to leave me to the mercy of the _Captain_." He spat the word with such hatred as if it burned his tongue just to utter the letters and use them in that particular order. At my grief-stricken and disdained expression, he sighed and cupped the my cheeks in his small fragile hands as he allowed his features to soften.

"I'm not mad at you; I probably would have done the same thing." He kissed me firmly on the mouth. "Now get the hell out of here and into safety, I swear if you die here tonight, I'll never forgive you."

This time it was my turn to initiate the kiss as I smiled lovingly into his beautiful sapphire eyes which in my opinion was far more valuable and prettier than any 'stone' we'd ever gained possesion of from stolen loot.

"You know you don't mean that. I'd rather stay here with you until the end of time." With many protests from Naruto, I laid besides him surrounding him in the warmth of my hand.

"I think I love you Kiba."

"Yeah me too, I love you."

Together we drifted into a deep slumber embraced in each other's arms.

* * *

At the man's silence, a young woman fidgeted with her thumb. That possibly couldn't be the ending right.

"So what happened then, did they survive?" The blonde eager reporter with pale blue eyes asked. She had tears brimming down her face as she spoke to the last surviving member of Sharingan. The man smiled solemnly as he lost himself in thoughts of that most adventurous voyage.

"Mr Hatake Kakashi?" She looked worried. Kakashi's eyes turned back to her as he gestured his husband of twenty years _Umino Iruka_ to get the young reporter a drink.

"That was the last anyone saw or heard of them. Myself Sai and Shino were the only once whom were able to get into the life-saving boat. Sai died last year as you know but no one knows what happened to Kiba and Naruto." Iruka brought in the drink and rubbed Kakashi's shoulders soothingly. He knew how much it hurt the man to talk about the last Pirate ship he travelled with.

"What happened to the Captain because he escaped with his consult before anyone else right?" Kakashi smiled again, a heartbreakingly sad smile.

"Shikamaru was found with mild amnesia but after a year or two he regained his memory and told us that the captain had driven himself mad and committed suicide. An additional four years after handing up his consultant's uniform for good, Shikamaru drowned at sea while taking a swim."

The reporter smiled sadly as she recorded everything in her tape recorder having to once in a while switch the tape as the man continued to talk.

A few more short notes and she spoke into the tape.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this has been a very enlightening interview about a Pirate's tale with the last remaining survivor of the notorious ship 'The Sharingan' Hatake Kakashi." The young reporter bowed politely before throwing her equipment into her bag pack and walking towards the door. Once at the entrance, she once again bowed and smiled at Kakashi and Iruka Hatake.

"Thank you very much for the interview sir. Have a great day; I'll be in touch if anything new ever surfaces." She gently closed the door behind her.

Kakashi smiled at his husband and gave the blushing man an open mouthed kiss. He hummed a Pirate's song as he strolled towards his treasured glass casket. Inside the glass lay a beautiful sword with the Sharingan symbol engraved onto it on a red velvet pillow.

"Why didn't you tell her what really happened with those two?" Kakashi took his lover's hand within his own as they walked into their bedroom.

"So ends the tale of a Pirate..." He began as Iruka stared questioningly at him…

"And so begins the tale of another."

* * *

_YAY!! ~sweat drop~ I finished this… So what do you think? I'll let you guys decide what happened to Kiba and Naruto. Please leave a review and tell me how you all thought it should have been concluded. I had no idea how to complete it but I thought this ending was fitting so uh thanks for reading! *Courtesy bow!*_

_Pirate Out. _

_Ja ne! ~'(^.^)'~  
_


End file.
